An Inexistant Kiss
by Mikoto Shinigami
Summary: Rated PG for slight yaoi.


Disclaimer/Authoresses Note: Standard crap: I don't own Last Exile. I just want to molest Dio. Ehm…yes.

Warning: Dio x Luciora!! Mild yaoi, obvious shounen ai. I wrote this because… ;; It was so sad when Luciora died…and when Dio chased after Claus and all of that. … o.o So yeah. Fic! It's not that great, but either am I. ;D

* * *

An inexistent kiss

Life never felt real. It still didn't, really.

To the young guild member, life was in fact a game. He never believed otherwise.

Never had he felt such pain, never had he felt alone. He never felt sadness, though at times he did experience fear. Whenever he was frightened, however, there was always that one person to comfort him.

Dio's eyes averted to his lap as he sat at an empty dinner table, the blood of his former guild members still staining the floor as he poked boredly at the food with his fork. Dio's expression twisted to something of anger, and he stabbed at the plate, breaking it with a snap as his fork fractured in two. He sat there for a bit, silent.

So many memories were nagging at Dio's mind, and all these unfamiliar emotions were turning his philosophy upside down. Now that Luciora was gone… Dio rested his forehead in his palm as he dropped the end of the broken fork, the hand that was holding it lifelessly dropping to the table. He couldn't even bring himself to eat without the pain evoking memories of sneaking the food he didn't want to Luciora. And when he'd told Luciora they were friends. Dio was sure, at the time, he didn't even know what he was talking about. 'Friends'. The word was as hollow as its meaning to him at the time, but for some reason, he'd decided Luciora was indeed such to him.

Dio also remembered the times they'd simply enjoy one another's company. And the embraces… Dio had always been somewhat of a mischievous character, and he remembered some of the things he and Luciora would do at first against his will. Many good memories, but now, they hurt so badly, when before, he thought almost nothing of them.

"Luciora!" The boy turned his head once addressed and found the young heir before him, fourteen years of age as he was, hands behind his back as he smiled sweetly - yet a bit nervously. "Dio-sama…it's late, we should be sleeping…" Luciora had in fact been getting ready for bed. Dio tilted his head to the side, his lips puckered stubbornly, refusing to make eye-contact with Luciora. "Well, it's just that…I had a bad dream, and I needed to come see you." Luciora blinked. "Why?" Dio sighed, tapping the toes of his right foot against the ground as he faced Luciora. "…I don't know, who else to make me feel better?"

It was true, Luciora always made Dio feel better whenever he felt slightly down, scared, or angry. Sometimes, even being in his presence helped. Just from being around someone who was so blindly loyal, kind, among so many other things…

Dio bounced on Luciora's bed, kicking his feet as he sat some. "Why do you always sleep in here? The room's tiny." Luciora, sitting beside Dio, blinked. "I thought I'd be in the way anywhere else," he admitted. Dio grinned, turning his head to Luciora. "You could always sleep in my room." Dio suggested, scooting a bit closer to Luciora. Luciora furrowed his brows. "But you only have one bed, Dio-sama…" Dio smiled deviously and hung himself about Luciora, bringing his lips not too far away from his ear. Perhaps a bad habit that was taught to him by Delphine. Luciora froze, feeling a bit at unease. Dio dropped his voice to a whisper as one of his hands snuck up against Luciora's shoulder, and rested his finger tips at his jaw, luring him closer. "We're constantly together…why would sharing the same bed be any different then when we just spend time together…?"

These memories only hurt Dio now because he knew he would never have another moment alike for as long as he'd live. If he would live any longer after this… He felt that the pain from the loss of Luciora's death could even kill him just now. Luciora always made him so happy… A lot of things made Dio happy, yes, but Luciora topped all of them. His nature was adorable…

Dio had decided he'd sleep in Luciora's bed, rather than dragging him all the way to his quarters. The truth was, he didn't really have a bad dream, but simply wanted to spend time with Luciora. Dio smiled and squirmed underneath the covers with Luciora. Much to Luciora's discomfort, as brief as it was, Dio wrapped his arms about his waist and rested his cheek at the nape of Luciora's neck.

In fact, Dio had to admit he'd been foolish, allowing himself to get so close to someone who wasn't even worthy of being called a pawn in rank to the guild. In a way, he had no regrets, as Luciora was the greatest thing in his life, but he also did feel guilty - feeling at fault for the demise of his dear friend.

Dio grumbled. He'd released Luciora about thirty minutes after he'd fallen asleep, as he felt his body was over-heating. He forgot to remove his robes, but did so as soon as he'd let go of his companion, and kicked the covers off of himself and gave them to Luciora. His body heat didn't help either. Now, Dio was sated, since he felt nice and cool now, but he missed the contact with Luciora. He crossed his arms over his chest, and, with a huff, pouted. Dio sat up not too long after, then looked down to Luciora. He seemed so at peace, it was even relaxing to just watch him…

He thought life was a game, but Luciora was never a part of it. He was more than just a game to Dio. And now that he was gone… Dio felt hollow, though now, he realized he always was. Now he simply didn't know what to do… Tears burnt Dio's eyes, and he bit his lower lip, clenching at his bangs as he still rested his forehead in his palm. Luciora died in and from his love for Dio.

Carefully, Dio rested a hand on Luciora's shoulder as he turned him onto his back. He felt hesitant - as he wasn't quite sure about just what he was doing, and leaned towards Luciora's face. He stopped short, feeling Luciora's breath against his skin and bit his lip a bit nervously. He didn't know why he was doing this. Too late, there was no going back now, and Dio tenderly pressed his lips to Luciora's. A spasm of heat traveled down Dio's spine and he tried not to shudder, feeling his cheeks heat as he closed his eyes, feverishly holding the kiss. As Dio was about to remove himself, he felt Luciora's hand grip his arm lightly, and he responded to the kiss while being in a state of merely half awake. A feeling of elation took Dio's mind, and his body tingled in a numb warmth. It was just the same happiness he felt with Luciora, but at a hundred fold. It felt good, and even right.

Dio positioned himself atop Luciora, resting his hands at the side of his face as he deepened the kiss. Luciora grunted, probably at the weight of Dio on top of him, but didn't protest to continue responding the kiss. Dio broke the kiss, still blushing, but not nearly as immensely as before - it was the perfect feeling, and it felt just right. Luciora slid back into slumber, and Dio frowned, a bit disappointed. All the same, he wiggled against him a bit to get comfortable, deciding to simply sleep on top of his comrade. Dio wasn't sure if the title 'otomo-dachi' fitted Luciora anymore, but he simply left it was it was. Some time after Dio had fallen asleep, Luciora's eyes slid open and he slowly wrapped his arms around Dio's waist. He was very well awake before and during the kiss from Dio, but didn't want to remonstrate. He also didn't want Dio to go any further, as he knew he could get carried away with these sort of things, so pretended to fall asleep again. Though he never had in the first place.

Sleep over took Luciora's body and he rested his head atop Dio's. Needless to say, Dio was in a very good mood the next morning, what with the memory of the feeling of the kiss, and having Luciora's arms around him. He loved getting attention - especially that sort of attention.

Dio smiled vaguely as the wood from the table darkened in small spots from tears slipping down his cheeks. A few pittered against his hand_, _and he stood. That kiss was one of his most vivid memories with Luciora. As a matter of fact, that was one of the only times he'd ever really felt alive. The only time his life felt real - not a game. Among his other memories where he'd felt alive were also moments shared with the young man.

Dio had no idea that Luciora remembered the kiss, or ever did. Even now, he didn't.

Dio looked to the table for some time, then convinced himself to leave. He would be with Luciora all in due time, so it really wasn't that bad…right? He was just a bit impatient, so he'd have to hurry up the process. In a way, he didn't believe Luciora was gone… he didn't want to.

* * *

**Authoress Note**: See? It's not great. o.o' Anyways... R/R, because Dio x Luciora = teh love. PLEASE! -S'plode.- 


End file.
